Broken Trust
by Sabbia Scura
Summary: Naruto & Sasuke are getting along fine, until Naruto makes a big, big mistake. Sasuke's trust is shattered and Naruto doesn't seem to want to fix it. What's going on? Rated M, Sequel to Rehabilitation. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Note: Apparently people wanted a squeal to Rehabilitation, so here it is. ^-^ Hope you enjoy. I've decided to let you know what the "voices" of the mark are saying to Sasuke every now and then, so yeah, that's basically it.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Mark or Kurama talking."**_

XXX

Sasuke gripped his neck, where the mark was; the water from his wet hair dripping off, he had just finished taking a hot shower. His eyes slowly opened as he stared into the sink, his free hand supporting him against the counter. It didn't hurt, it wasn't any pain, instead, the only word Sasuke could think of to describe it was...odd. He felt odd. It was a very weird feeling that came from the mark and traveled all over his body, like a crawling wave. He glanced into the mirror, the steam left over from the water fogging it up, but he would still see himself. Sasuke rubbed his eyes, leaving the bathroom to go get dressed. As soon as he was in his room, the cool air hit his still moist skin making him shiver, but the mark kept pressing that odd feeling on him.

It wasn't long after Sasuke put on some comfortable pants did he feel someone hug him from behind. He felt a familiar nuzzling to his neck, the opposite side of his mark, of course.

"How was your shower?" Naruto mumbled, watching Sasuke as a soft smile played on his lips.

"Fine."

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just tired," said Sasuke,moving away from Naruto so he could put on a shirt.

"Want to take a nap?"

Sasuke nodded, following Naruto down stairs. Naruto laid down on the couch, feeling Sasuke curl up on top of him, immediately going limp. Naruto's smile faded, why did Sasuke suddenly go limp?

"Sasuke?"

"Mhm?"

"You're really tired, huh?"

"Mhm..."

Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, hearing Kyuubi give a deep growl to him.

"**Naruto, something is not right. Something is wrong."**

_"What do you mean? I don't sense anything."_

**"Your weak human senses can't sense anything. Have you noticed that Sasuke's been acting a little strange?"**

_"He's Sasuke, he is strange, but in a good way. A way that drives me crazy."_

**"Calm your hormones for a minute, Naruto. I'm serious. Something is not right. The mark, maybe it has something to do with his recent behavior?"**

_"He says it hasn't been bothering him lately."_

**"Has it never occurred to you he might be lying?"**

Naruto looked down at Sasuke, rubbing Sasuke's scalp gently. Kyuubi was right, Sasuke had seemed as if he was in deep thought recently, or that something was bothering him. But the raven had stayed silent about what was bugging him and just kept it a secrete. Naruto looked up when Kakashi came in, looking at Naruto and Sasuke, going into the kitchen for a minute. Naruto moved his legs a bit, they were already falling asleep.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, "is it just me, or have you gotten heavier?" Kakashi poked his head out of the kitchen in time to hear Naruto yelp and to see Sasuke deliver the punch, only to go out the front door with Dusk following him. Kakashi leaned against the doorway into the kitchen and shook his head at Naruto.

"Really?"

"What? I didn't know that would hurt his feelings!" Naruto whined in response, holding his stomach.

Sasuke sat down on the bench swing on the front porch, Dusk jumping into his lap. He leaned his head back, going limp once again as his brow crinkled,that odd feeling came back. It was weird, the feeling never came if he was with Naruto, but when he wasn't, then the feeling would return. It was worrying. Dusk curled up in Sasuke's lap, watching him with curious eyes, what was up with him? Sasuke's hand twitch slightly, he heard them. The voices. But they only spoke in one word, usually it would be long speeches, but right now only one word.

"**Freedom."**

** "Escape."**

** "Leave."**

** "Kill those that stop you."**

Sasuke rubbed his head quickly, looking down at Dusk. Those words, always in the same order. He heard them whenever he wasn't doing anything, and if he wasn't with the blond idiot.

"What's wrong with me, Dusk?" He asked the black cat, smiling when she meowed and the purred, butting her head against his hand. Sasuke glanced over at the door when Naruto came out, giving a small chuckle at him.

"Sorry about the weight comment earlier."

"Sorry I can't get as much exercise as you and Kakashi do with all your missions," Sasuke replied bitterly, glaring at Naruto when the fox tried to sit down. Dusk hissed at the blond ninja and swatted at him, Naruto holding up his hands in defense.

"Sasuke, you know I didn't mean it to hurt your feelings, right?"

"Of course not."

Naruto smiled, maybe he was getting through the anger?

"You meant it that I was getting overweight."

"No!" Naruto sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, watching Sasuke."Please forgive me?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

Naruto sighed again and thought, looking out to the woods.

"Want to go have lunch in the woods? Take a walk,maybe?"

"You mean a picnic?"

"Yeah."

"I hate picnics," Sasuke sighed, "but I wouldn't mind a walk."

Naruto smiled again.

"Let me go get on some good shoes and we can head out, OK?"

"Alright," Sasuke sighed, lifting up his feet. He already had his shoes on. He always put them on first thing in the morning. His comfortable shoes. He called them shoes but in reality they were slippers that looked like shoes. For some reason, Sasuke's feet would get cold for no reason, so he decided to wear the 'shoes' everywhere. Unless his feet get to hot. Dusk meowed at Sasuke to be careful before she went back inside once Naruto opened the door.

"I told Kakashi where we were going, so he knows. Ready?"

Sasuke just nodded and stood up, walking beside Naruto to the woods. It was January, but it wasn't to cold for jackets, the air was very pleasant actually. The woods were bristling with life, Sasuke even spotted several does and a buck. Foxes were running about, trying to find food that they buried like the squirrels. Naruto glanced at Sasuke, he noticed that the air around the black haired man changed. It was a lot happier, a lot more light. Sasuke seemed to take a large interest into the woods, watching the trees and the life buzzing through them. Sasuke actually smiled, looking at Naruto when he felt the fox wrap an arm around his waist. Sasuke glanced back at Naruto, just seeing a soft smile. He then took the time to look around, they were by the edge of the stream, the water moving over the rocks with a quick, but relaxed pace. It was mostly small rocks near the edge of the river, and the rest was grass.

"I brought a blanket if you want to rest for a while and enjoy the scenery."

Sasuke nodded, watching as Naruto laid the thick blanket down, sitting and staring across the stream. Sasuke sat beside him, keeping his arms pulled to his chest, feeling that same odd feeling come over him. But he didn't understand, when he was with Naruto, the feeling never came, so why now? Sasuke unconsciously gripped the mark, staring down, trying to fight back against it. Naruto watched Sasuke for a minute or two, noticing Sasuke never blinked, not even a twitching of the lids to close.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, placing a hand on the shoulder. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sasuke, quickly snatching his hand away from the mark.

"Is the mark bothering you?"

"No, why would it?"

"You were holding it."

Sasuke remained silent and looked away from Naruto, watching the water.

"Sasuke, I only want to help you, alright? Tell me what's wrong."

"I...sometimes it feel weird, odd. I can't really describe it, but it just feels...it feels...just odd. But..."

"But what?"

"No, never mind."

"Do you hear voices anymore?"

"Yeah."

"What do they tell you?"

"The same things as always. Escape, freedom, leave, kill those that stop you."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it..."

Naruto looked Sasuke over carefully, then gently pushed him down, , not pinning the arms down, he left those alone, he knew Sasuke didn't like the feeling of being trapped that way. Naruto smiled down at Sasuke, leaning closer to gently kiss him.

"If anything else is bothering you, please tell me," mumbled Naruto against Sasuke's lips, kissing him again. Sasuke responded to the kiss, opening his mouth, just feeling Naruto kiss him more feverishly. Naruto ran his hands against Sasuke's cheeks, rubbing his tongue against Sasuke's, giving a soft groan. Sasuke still tasted great, and Naruto could bring himself to stop kissing the beautiful raven. Sasuke didn't know why, but he moved his hand closer to the river and the rocks, gripping the rocks as he arched his back slowly into Naruto, rubbing his tongue back. Sasuke gave a soft groan back, but the pleasure he was feeling was ruined by a voice in his ear,that same dark voice.

**"Kill him. Use the rocks to bash his head in. Escape, freedom, leave, kill those that stop you."**

Sasuke dropped the rock he was holding in his grip and gave a small gasp, parting from Naruto, pulling his hands to his chest.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, looking at Sasuke with worried eyes.

"I-I'm fine," Sasuke mumbled, curling up and watching the river. Naruto felt the happiness in his heart fade into pure worry. Why wasn't Sasuke telling him anything? Did Sasuke not trust him?

"Sasuke, please, tell me," Naruto pleaded, just staring down at Sasuke, seeing the raven shake his head.

"I'm fine, really, just...I don't know. I don't know what's wrong."

"Why did you...tense?"

"I don't know..."

"Your lying."

Sasuke didn't make eye contact with Naruto, he just crawled out from under Naruto and stood up, watching the trees. Naruto growled a little, he did love Sasuke, he really did, but he just wanted Sasuke to trust him more.

"Sasuke," Naruto mumbled, standing up and folding the blanket, hugging Sasuke from behind. "You can trust me, OK?"

"How can I know I can? How do I know if I tell your more you won't run to Tsunade and tell her. Next thing I know I'll be locked into an insane asylum..."

"Sasuke, I would never do that to you."

"I'm sorry, Naruto...I just...want to try and figure this one out for myself this time,OK?"

Naruto nodded, letting Sasuke go as they walked back to the house. They fell into an awkward silence, Sasuke staring at the ground.

**"Anger and disappointment is what is in the air. Escape from the anger. Escape from the disappointment."**

Sasuke shook his head slightly and gripped his mark again. Naruto glanced over at him but kept quite. If Sasuke didn't want his help, Naruto wouldn't give it. Well, that was what he thought before Sasuke stopped walking, staring at the ground, his eyes shut tight.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, feeling guilt for how he felt towards Sasuke while they walked. "Sasuke, you OK?" Sasuke shook his head, Naruto holding him close as he helped Sasuke walk back to the house. Sasuke shook away from Naruto and went upstairs without a word, feeling Naruto's eyes on his back. Naruto didn't waist any time going to the kitchen to speak with Kakashi, who was chopping some onions, tears dripping from Kakashi's eyes as he sniffed.

"So what's the problem, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, wiping his eyes after he put the onions in the simmering soup that was to be dinner.

"Sasuke acted weird at the lake, and he doesn't seem to trust me right now."

"What are Kyuubi's thoughts?"

"He thinks it has something to do with the mark. That it's bothering Sasuke."

"That is possible. But Lance told us that the mark would only bother Sasuke, besides being touched on it, if Orochimaru, or something that carried his chakra, was near the house."

"But Orochimaru hasn't been spotted anywhere in the area, or his man servants..."

"Maybe it's a snake, a familiar that carries Orochimaru's chakra, is around, following Sasuke and making the mark react. I'll send my dogs out to find any snakes and check them for chakra."

"Just kill them."

"Naruto, think of what that would do to the local ecosystem. We don't go around killing snakes or other animals; just like we don't go around killing people because we are suspicious of them."

"Fine, hey, where's Ego and Lance anyway?"

"Honeymoon. They should be back next week."

"Good, next week is when..."

"I know, I'll take care of Sasuke until it's over, don't worry."

"Thanks, Kakashi," Naruto said, about to leave the kitchen.

"Naruto, give Sasuke time. Maybe he just doesn't want to burden anyone. After all, he may feel that he's the only one that can fix this."

Naruto smiled and nodded, leaving to walk upstairs and to knock on Sasuke's door. There was no response. Naruto knocked again before he opened the door, not seeing Sasuke anywhere. He closed the door and glanced in a corner behind it, seeing Sasuke curled up with Dusk in his lap, licking small tears that silently fell from Sasuke's eyes. But Naruto didn't know that, Sasuke's face was buried in his arms. One thing Naruto did notice was that the mark was glowing dark orange and purple, almost pulsating against Sasuke's pale skin.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, kneeling in front of him and trying to coax Sasuke out of the little ball. As soon as Naruto got Sasuke to lift his head, he hugged him, trying to calm him down. Sasuke gave a shattered breath as he felt the odd feeling disappearing from him, but still...the voices never went away.

"You OK?" Naruto asked, just seeing all the spunk Sasuke once had drain out of him again, the eyes scared and tired. Almost in pain. Dusk meowed up at Sasuke and nuzzled his face, making Sasuke smile a bit as he pet her.

"I'm OK, just tired...that's all."

"Sasuke, please tell me, has the mark been bothering you?"

Sasuke didn't respond immediately, instead he refused to look Naruto in the eye, but he finally nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you can't help. The only thing that does help is when we're touching. The odd feeling goes away. But the voices, they never fade. Always there."

"Voices?"  
"At the lake, when we were...well, the voices came back and I picked up a rock, but once I realized what I was about to do I dropped it then distanced myself."

"What were you going to do?"

"What the voices told me to."

"What was that?"  
"To smash you across the head with the rock, to kill you, then escape."

Naruto was silent as he looked at Sasuke with disbelieving eyes, only to see Sasuke's now shamed filled ones look away from him. Naruto smiled and hugged Sasuke tightly.

"Why don't you go to bed and rest, hm? Until dinner is ready."

Sasuke nodded and watched Naruto leave, curling into a ball on the floor after laying down, he would sleep there. Dusk nuzzled Sasuke's face softly, she knew her owner was in psychological pain.

Naruto went downstairs and sighed, rubbing his hair as he watched Kakashi chopping carrots.

"Kakashi, have you sent your dogs out?"

"No. I will once the stew is brewing. Naruto, say good bye to, Sasuke, I was told by a messenger bird that you will be leaving for the village in the morning. But I'll stay here and keep Sasuke safe."

"Alright..." Naruto mumbled, watching Kakashi pour the chopped carrots into the stew and take off the fluffy pink apron. He then made some hand signals and summoned three of his dogs and sent them out the house to search.

"Go call Sasuke down for dinner, I made gumbo~." Kakashi said with joy, smiling under his mask as he began to dish the food into the bowl, putting a little off for Dusk. He knew Sasuke liked for her to eat what they did, so Kakashi was careful in preparing the food so it wouldn't harm the cat. Naruto went upstairs and found Sasuke sleeping on the floor, curled up in a tiny ball. He gently shook Sasuke, seeing the black eyes land on him, they were filled with pain.

"You OK?"

"Yeah, dinner ready?"  
Naruto nodded and smiled at Sasuke, helping him up and then down the stairs. Sasuke took his spot at the table, Dusk already eating the soup left in her cat bowl. Sasuke ate a little, a little more life coming back to his eyes. Naruto glanced at Kakashi when a whine came from the door. The white haired man stood up only to have a carrot tossed at him.

"You didn't excuse yourself from the table," Sasuke hissed, the spunk back in his eyes. Kakashi raised an eyebrow but chuckled.

"Right, sorry, excuse me," he said, going to the door and opening it, seeing one of his dogs holding a large snake in it's mouth. Kakashi smiled and petted his dog.

"Did it have chakra?" He asked, the dog nodding, dropping the snake. "Good boy."

Kakashi let the dog in and the animal sat down next to Dusk, keeping a distance away from the cat. Naruto's eyes lit up, smiling at Sasuke, but it quickly faded. He had to leave tomorrow morning...how would Sasuke react? Should Naruto tell him?

"Sasuke," Naruto said, "I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for the village. Just for a bit, alright?"

"Bring me back a souvenir."

"What do you want?"

"Sakura's head on a silver platter would be nice, but if you can't get that, some cat toys for Dusk."

Naruto chuckled, "OK."

"How long would you be gone?"

"A month or two..."

"Why?"

"Kyuubi's heat, that's all, I promise." Naruto smiled back at Sasuke, nothing seemed to be bothering him, almost like everything that was bothering him melted away. And it did, Sasuke no longer had the voices or the odd feeling, but he felt so much better. He felt...happier. Kakashi was happy to, his dog had caught the snake, but still, if a little snake could make Sasuke act like he did, what would happen is Orochimaru was near him?

XXX

Sabbia: Short short short. Updates on this will be slow. But I want to know if you guys liked it.

Sasuke: R&R people!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Mark or Kurama talking."**_

XXX

Naruto sighed when he entered the village for the first time in a few months. He wasn't very excited about seeing everyone to be honest. He already missed Sasuke, and that burning desire in his stomach ached. He really wanted to claim Sasuke, but he wasn't here. Either way, he was stuck in the village once again, and without Sasuke. Life sure got depressing and fast. The first thing Naruto did was drop his bags off at his old place, then went right to the ramen shop. He did miss the ramen.

"Hey! Naruto!"A voice yelled, Naruto looking in the general direction. Kiba.

"Hey, Kiba, what's up? I was just about to go get some ramen."

"It's been forever, man! You calm Sasuke down yet? We were taking bets as to how long it would take."

"He's calm and happy. We even removed the collar."

"Great! ...You smell like cat."

"We got Sasuke a cat for a pet. She helped him a lot in opening up."

"Good to hear, want to come by my place for dinner?"

"Sure, as long as we can get some ramen as desert!" Naruto smiled, following Kiba. Kyuubi growled at him.

**"This is a bad idea, kit."**

_What makes you say that?_

**"You can smell his scent. And it resembles a dog obviously."**

_So?_

**"Foxes are close to the canine family. So thus your going to be more attracted to those that have a dog scent."**

_Please, calm down, will you? I would never betray Sasuke._

**"You say that, but is it true?"**

Naruto didn't respond to Kyuubi, but he kept on Kiba's tail. He was so hungry. As soon as Naruto could smell food he wasted no time in finding where it was coming from and grabbed a plate, already eating. Kiba smiled, he lived alone now, except for Akamaru. The large white dog growled at Kiba a little, Kiba giving a small glare back at the white dog. Akamaru went quiet and waited to be fed.

They ate the food, Naruto getting over four plates full, trying to fill his stomach.

"Naruto, how did you calm Sasuke anyway? They villagers kept saying he would never be fully rehabilitated."

"I gained his trust. That's what you do with anyone. To break it would to be like shattering a mirror and trying to piece it back together. There would always be cracks."

"So I guess he's really opened up huh?"  
"Oh yeah, so much more than I hoped he would. I'm really happy to see that he's opened up."

"So what are you doing back here then?"

"Kyuubi is going into heat...the last time I was near Sasuke during that time I almost raped him...and I hurt his cat."

"Ouch, well, glad your back here anyway. Feel different without you and...Neji, you know."

Naruto gave a feeble smile and nodded, hearing Kyuubi growl at him again.

**"Get out of there, kit."**

Naruto ignored him and continued his conversation with Kiba, then left to go home after a while, still ignoring Kyuubi. The demon fox's eyes became coated in pure worry. What was wrong with Naruto? He seemed odd...well, more odd than usual. Kyuubi gave another deep growl at Naruto, feeling anger building up inside the blond. It wasn't long before Naruto was facing Kyuubi.

"What?"

**"What's wrong? Why are you ignoring me?"**

"I don't feel like talking to you."

**"But you seem to be getting pretty close to this Kiba, aren't you?"**

"We're friends! Since when do you tell me who I can be friends with?"

**"Since your chakra flared when you smelled his scent. When you go into full blown heat, I'm afraid you'll have Kiba in your sights. Then you'll be betraying Sasuke."**

"What Sasuke doesn't know won't hurt him."

**"But will it hurt you?"**

"Just keep out of my life already!" Naruto yelled at Kyuubi, leaving his unconscious mind quickly. Kyuubi growled and laid down on his paws, what was wrong? He already searched all of Naruto's chakra and found nothing that would disrupt his feelings. So what? What was it? Kyuubi didn't know the answer, but he knew someone that would. He shut his eyes, reaching out with his chakra to Ego, contacting the fox familiar. Kyuubi sighed, he told Ego what to research, the familiar knew everything about Kyuubi, after all.

Naruto laid down in his old bed and stared up at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. Maybe he would feel better in the morning?

Morning came fast, very fast. Naruto's eyes flew opened, his heart pounding as he sat up. He rubbed his face, looking at the curtains as a bit of sun light got in. Where...where was he? Where was Sasuke? Naruto's heart was pounding, he felt worried, scared...he looked around frantically, feeling the bed sheets by him, where was he? Sasuke wasn't here.

Kyuubi watched through Naruto's eyes as the blond freaked out. He was tempted to explain to Naruto what Ego told him, but then again Naruto did tell Kyuubi to keep out of his life. Kyuubi watched Naruto some more and sighed.

**"Naruto, you need to return to Sasuke."**

"I can't, they will kill me if I go back this close to mating season."

**"Naruto, I had a chat with Ego-"**

"How?"

**"Telepathic conversation...physical contact with your mate is vital during this season. I forgot to tell you that. You must return to the village today."**

"I'll talk to, Tsunade..."

Kyuubi went quiet again as Naruto got up and did his usually daily routine. Afterwords he went to Tsunade's office, the feeling getting weirder and weirder. He knocked on her office door, walking in.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Tsunade asked him, looking up from her work.

"I need to go back to Sasuke."

"No. Naruto, after what happened last time-"

"Kyuubi says that physical contact with my mate is important! I-I've been feeling worried and scared when he's not around...I need to go back to him!"

"...Fine, leave as soon as you want."

Naruto left the office, hurrying down the road in the village, only to be stopped.

"Hey! Naruto! Where you going?" Kiba asked, smiling at the blond fox. Naruto's heart jumped, feeling his chakra flare when he smelled Kiba's scent. He couldn't...not to Sasuke...if Sasuke's trust was broken...but...

"I was heading back to Sasuke and Kakashi. Tsunade says I'm good enough to go."

"But you've only been here one day...hm...I know! Let's do something fun before you leave! That way you can at least say you did something while you were here!" Kiba said happily, Naruto giving a polite smile as he was drug off by the dog. No...he was so close to getting back...if only he could get away...

Kiba dragged Naruto all over the village, going to various places. And every time Naruto got close to Kiba, the scent made his chakra flare, and making Kyuubi growl. The old demon fox had a lot more control than Naruto. The day drug on and on, until finally it was sun set, Naruto and Kiba walking back to their homes. They were almost at where they had to part.

"Hey, Naruto, hope you have fun back in that house with Sasuke. How's he doing?"

"Much better, he's a lot calmer. Truthfully,I've never see such a calm side of Sasuke before. I never knew he could be that..." Naruto trailed off, staring at the ground. He felt something...like something was about to be severed or cut in half...

"Naruto?" Kiba asked, his eyes widening when Naruto pinned him to the closest wall, smelling his neck. Kiba stayed very still, he sensed Naruto's chakra, and it was giving off an odd feel. And, to be frank, Kiba liked it.

"Mm, Naruto, you feeling alright?" Kiba mumbled, gripping Naruto's shirt.

"Yeah," Naruto mumbled back against Kiba's neck. What was wrong with him? He needed to get to Sasuke, he had to, but...Kiba's scent... Kyuubi let out another growl. Naruto was making a big mistake, but he couldn't speak to Naruto, the blond just ignored him. Kyuubi shut himself off from Naruto. From listening. From seeing what the blond did. From feeling what Naruto did. He just couldn't handle it...not anymore.

XXX

Sasuke laid there on the couch, Dusk sleeping on his chest as he stared up at the ceiling.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Sasuke asked, Kakashi looking at him. The older ninja was sitting in a chair reading a book peacefully.

"Of course he's coming back, why wouldn't he?"

Ego lifted his head off of Sasuke's legs. He found that he liked his animal form better during this time of day. His ears folded down in sadness, he knew what had happened.

"I just feel...like the bond we had after...well...you know, is gone."

"Sasuke, Naruto would never cheat on you. You know that."

"Yeah...but still..."

Ego's and Dusk's ears perked up when the door opened, Naruto walking in.

"I'm back!" He said happily, his smile growing when he saw Sasuke. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, how was your trip?"

"It was OK, much rather had been here though."

"Naruto, I'm going to go make dinner. It's pretty late," Kakashi stood up and went to the kitchen, expecting Ego to follow him, but the fox didn't. Ego had become fond of watching Kakashi cook, but the demonic familiar of Kyuubi had something else on his mind. Ego's eyes grew cold as he watched Naruto, Sasuke glancing back and forth between the two. Sasuke finally having his gaze fall on Naruto.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, Naruto opening his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by Ego.

"No, Sasuke, not everything is alright."

"What?"

"You OK, Ego?" Naruto asked, having the white fox growl at him.

"You sicken me. Tell him. Tell Sasuke what you did. Or I will."

"Do what? Naruto, what's going on?" asked Sasuke with a worried look in his eyes. Naruto looked back at Sasuke, his heart dropping.

"Nothing is going on. I think Ego here is just a little mad for some reason."

"The reason I am mad is because you are untruthful!" Ego growled. Kakashi came out of the kitchen, listening to the conversation. He felt like an argument was about to begin.

"Ego, that's enough," Naruto growled. Sasuke stood up, Ego jumping off his legs and Dusk onto his shoulders.

"Tell me," Sasuke hissed, his eyes bleeding red. Naruto looked at Sasuke, sadness in his eyes.

"When I was in the Leaf Village, I...Kyuubi told me that because the fox is close to the canine family, I would react to a canine scent...and Kiba was someone with the canine scent...I tried to leave the village early, to come back to see you. I got nervous and scared when you weren't there...but..." Naruto trailed off, biting his lip, looking down. Sasuke stared at him for a few minutes before his eyes narrowed, completely red with the trade mark black design. The Sharingan was completely activated.

"So you cheated on me, didn't you?"

Kakashi stared at Naruto, his eyes wide now. Naruto? No, he couldn't have...Naruto would never have...before Kakashi could saw anything, Sasuke was upstairs with Ego hot on his tail. Naruto stood there, still looking down. Kakashi went into the kitchen to shut off the stove, then quickly walked back out, grabbing Naruto by the arm and dragging him down into the basement, throwing him into the safety room.

"Why, Naruto?" Kakashi asked him, glaring at the blond ninja. Naruto didn't stand up, he just laid there.

"I don't know...don't you think I feel bad enough without you yelling at me, too?"

"No, I don't," Kakashi hissed. "You can stay in here until I calm Sasuke down. With any hope he's not back to how he once was."

Naruto heard the door lock as he slowly sat up, he hadn't heard Kyuubi speak to him in a while. And now Sasuke probably wouldn't talk to him in a while either.

Upstairs, Kakashi was having problems, Ego wouldn't let him talk to Sasuke.

"Ego, let me through."

"No sir, Kakashi, I can not. Sasuke has requested to be left alone."

"I'm worried he might try to run again," said Kakashi, lowering his voice to barely a whisper. Ego stared at him through the mask.

"I assure you he will not."

"What makes you so sure?"

"The windows I have sealed with a special binding jutsu I used on Kyuubi in some cases. He can not escape...all he can do is morn."

"Is he alright?"

"No sir, he's not. I highly doubt he will ever trust Naruto again..."

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

"There's more to it, sir. The mating bond between Naruto and Sasuke has been broken."

"The mating bond? Is there any way to repair it?"

"Only if they mate again. But do you really thing that Sasuke would even let Naruto touch him, much less look at him."

They both were silent and Kakashi could hear quiet sobs from Sasuke's room, it was rare to see, or even hear, Sasuke cry.

"Kakashi, Sasuke's trust is very delicate, you know that. It's like a spider web, it must be constantly cared for in order to remain beautiful and intact. The spider must remain loyal to the web in order to make it what it is. But no matter how strong the spider is, or how strong the silk may be, it is easily broken and twisted out of shape. For many years, the web Sasuke has been spinning has been twisted and turned to make a nasty picture. But with Naruto's help and yours, the web was on it's way to being repaired, and now it's broken again." Ego waited to let his speech sink into the white haired man before he continued.

"But Sasuke's has given up on the web currently, if he refuses to repair it, then it will remain broken. But Naruto and Sasuke must try to mend the web...however, I am afraid a certain snake might try to take Sasuke away during this time of turmoil.

"So...Sasuke's a spider."

"I don't think you get what I'm saying..."

"I know what your saying, but anyway,what do we do? I'm sure Orochimaru already knows by now that Sasuke is angry at Naruto. He may try to play off that..." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eyes. Ego nodded.

"I think it best if we all get some rest. I shall watch over Sasuke for the night, keep him company."

Kakashi nodded and went back down stairs while Ego entered Sasuke's room, closing the door. He changed back into his fox form and hopped onto Sasuke's bed, looking at Dusk. The cat looked sad. Ego then looked over at Sasuke's dresser, seeing Id relaxing on there. Ego put him there to make Sasuke laugh...it didn't work. The white fox curled up next to a quietly crying Sasuke, he didn't know what to do.

XXX

Sabbia: There~ Next one up.

Sasuke: Jack ass.

Naruto: I'm sorry!

Sabbia: R&R people!


	3. Quick Note on Story Status

For the first time ever I am actually planning out the next chapter of this story. Please expect updates to go a little slower and for chapters to be a little shorter. :)

However, as a sneak preview, the next few chapters are not going to be about a rush to get them back together. So please wait for the next chapters. Any comments or help into where you want the story to go are highly appreciated and will be respected.

Thank you! (Sorry if you thought this was an update!)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Mark or Kurama talking."**_

XXX

"Dammit, Kakashi! Let me see him!" Naruto growled loudly, the white haired ninja blocking Naruto's path up the stairs.

"I told you no last night, I told you day before last night, and I told you the same thing for the past three weeks. He doesn't want to see you."

"Why won't you let me through? Please just let me talk to him!"

"Naruto, for the first time in years Sasuke trust the village...more or less. But he doesn't trust you. I will not have you ruin the Elder's plan."

"What plan?" Naruto watched Kakashi, their eyes latched. It as a stare down. Kakashi finally sighed and lowered his voice.

"For a long time this was kept hidden from me, but...the Elders wish to make Sasuke into a loyal weapon. It's no doubt that his abilities can win us wars. But in order for that to happen he needs to trust the village."

"And you agreed to it?"

"No I don't agree. But it's the Elder's orders. As a shinobi of the Leaf I must obey. And frankly, Naruto, you've caused enough damage to Sasuke. I don't think I've ever seen him cry this much before. You hurt him worse than anyone else could."

Naruto stayed silent, glancing past Kakashi at the stairs. He wanted to try to apologize, but that wouldn't happen. Not today.

"Naruto, I assure you he doesn't want to see you. Ever. He told me this, he told Ego and Lance, also...I think it would be best if you were to return to the Leaf."

"Why?" Naruto asked, recoiling slightly at the cold glare Kakashi gave him.

"Maybe spend some time with your new 'mate' as Ego calls it."

_"So this is how Sasuke felt for all those years..."_

_**"Not even close,"**_ Kyuubi growled in response.

Naruto's heart dropped more. But he gave a small growl and sat down in the recliner, he would wait until Sasuke came downstairs then.

"Naruto...I wouldn't try to fix this. It's to late. After what you did..." Kakashi stopped and glanced up the stairs as Sasuke came out of the room.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, Sasuke just staring at him and shaking his head, walking down the stairs, only to stop, see Naruto, then go back up.

"Let me know when he leaves," hissed Sasuke, venom his voice. Kakashi heard Sasuke's door slam shut, looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, please, just go back to the village. Give him a while to calm down, OK?"

Naruto finally nodded and just left. Leaving his stuff there, he didn't care right now. Kakashi watched Naruto go, shaking his head a bit.

Upstairs, Sasuke was laying down on his bed, his eyes slipping closed. Just lying there for the past several days...he became sleepy for no reason. Dusk watched Sasuke, and her eyes narrowed a bit. She then let out a loud meow, the white fox appearing by her.

"Yes, Dusk?" Ego asked, his white tail swishing. He glanced over at Sasuke and gave a small smile. So the sleeping potion Ego slipped into Sasuke's water worked like a charm. The raven needed to rest. Was Ego worried about Naruto? No. The white fox familiar of Kyuubi was still angry at Naruto, he would be for a while.

Ego listened to the cat's meows and finally nodded.

"Yes, I shall. Expect me later on tonight." With that, the fox disappeared, leaving Dusk and Sasuke alone.

Morning came slowly for Kakashi, but fast for Sasuke. Kakashi even noticed that Sasuke was a lot more cheerful without Naruto around. Apparently the raven still trusted Kakashi. However, the white haired man didn't know what to tell Sasuke, after all, Ego visited Kakashi late that night and told him some things. Would it be good for Sasuke? Kakashi didn't know, and would the Leaf Village even allow it? Sasuke watched Kakashi carefully, finally saying something.

"Your thinking about something...what is it?" Sasuke asked, having Kakashi look at him and smile.

"Your right, but I'll tell you later. I need Ego to clarify something first...Sasuke, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You hate Naruto, but why do you still like Ego?"

"Because, Ego's nice...so is Kyuubi. I'm not mad at them. I'm only mad at Naruto. Why?"

"Just curious," Kakashi said, his eyes smiling, he looked down at a white fox lapping up the brewing stew Kakashi was making for lunch.

"EGO! OUT OF MY FOOD!" Kakashi yelled, making Ego jump and hop off the counter over into Sasuke's lap, making Dusk jump in surprise.

"Sorry, Kakashi, but I got the answer you were looking for."

"And?"

"Yes."

"Great! Sasuke!"

"Huh?"

"Pack your things!"

Sasuke raised an eye brow at Kakashi in question, "Why?"

"You're going to the Sand Village, today."

"Why?"

"To meet someone, shoo now, go pack."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went upstairs, Dusk following closely behind. Ego stayed where he was, Kakashi watching the white fox.

"Are you sure that this will be good for him?" Kakashi asked, worry in his voice.

"Of course. And to make things better, he still has some of the chakra left in him, so therefor everything should run smoothly."

"Good, good."

XXX

Sasuke was bored. Very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very bored. He stared out the window of the train with bored eyes, watching the sand dunes go by. This place was barren. Very very barren. Kakashi glanced over at Sasuke, seeing he was bored.

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Just a few more minutes and we should pull into the station.

"Are you staying here, too?" Sasuke asked, his eyes landing on Kakashi.

"No. But don't worry, you'll be in good hands. Dusk will be there and so will Ego. And Lance will drop in every now and then."

"Who's going to meet me at the station?"

"It's a surprise, but you'll recognize them immediately."

"Can I guess?"

"No."

"It's obvious on who it is, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"So...can I guess?"  
"No."

"Boring."

Kakashi smiled, he had to admit, he liked this version of Sasuke better than when he was angry and hateful. Sasuke had come a long way over the past year and a half. But...none of it would have been possible without Naruto. Sasuke told Kakashi the reason he didn't trust many people. The reason was that when Sasuke trusted someone they would always break it, so he was careful about who he trusted. Kakashi replied that trust was a sacred bond, and that Naruto just made a mistake. Sasuke replied it was a mistake that could have been avoided.

Upon arriving at the station, Sasuke got out and looked around...god it was so damn hot! He sat down on a bench, Dusk resting in his lap while Ego occupied himself by trying to defeat a cactus at a battle. Sasuke's heart dropped, he kinda missed Naruto...but just at the thought of the blond idiot filled Sasuke with anger, but...Sasuke had to admit he missed the attention. He missed feeling like someone actually wanted him around, cared that he was alive. He also couldn't help but feel like Kakashi was only looking after him by order of the Leaf, Sasuke wondered if his old teacher even cared. Sasuke sat there, wallowing in his lonely thoughts. The bench was very uncomfortable...and it was so hot.

"Want to go someplace cooler?" Someone asked, making Sasuke jump.

"God, don't do that..." Sasuke mumbled, looking at Gaara. "But yeah, I'll take you up on that offer." Sasuke stood up and looked at Gaara, the red-haired Kazakage was smiling at him.

"Follow me, the village is just a mile away."

"A mile? In this fucking heat?" Sasuke hissed, seeing Gaara's eyes soften.

"You'll be fine...come on, there is a path."

Sasuke followed Gaara, walking along the so called path. It was nothing other than a few large stones placed in the sand...and Sasuke felt like he was dying.

"You feeling OK, Sasuke?" Gaara asked, looking at the black haired man.

"No...I'm used to cold temperatures, not a million degrees." Sasuke saw Gaara smile again and stop walking.

"I can carry you if you want."

"No thanks, I'm not that desperate."

A few more minutes passed, and Sasuke on Gaara's back, the red-head carrying him through the desert.

"We're almost there, Sasuke."

"Hn."

Gaara smiled again and kept walking, finally putting Sasuke down.

"I'm sure it would be embarrassing to you if I were to carry you into the village."

Sasuke gave Gaara a look and continued on ahead, he could see the village now. They walked until they reached the gates, the guards letting them in. Sasuke looked around the village curiously, the building were made of sand...

"You'll be staying in the Kage Mansion with me. Is that alright?"

"As long as I get a bed and it has air-conditioning I'm fine."

Gaara chuckled, Sasuke giving him an odd look. But the Kage kept walking until they made it to the building. Sasuke walked in and looked around, walking ahead of Gaara while he explored. Gaara watched Sasuke curiously when the raven found his office. He never knew that Sasuke could be so curious. The raven searched through the papers reading them, then went through the various scrolls and books that were in the office, even looked out of the window down at all the people going about their business. Sasuke turned around, looking around more, then jumped on the couch Gaara had in his office.

"Why is this here?" Sasuke asked, getting comfortable.

"Some days I might want to take a nap when I'm working. So I put it in here for that reason...want to see your room?"

"Sure. Why not?" Sasuke asked, jumping off the couch, but giving Gaara a curious look. "Why am I here? And why are you being so nice to me?"

"Kakashi and Tsunade agreed that coming here might help you relax after...what Naruto did. Besides, Sasuke, I don't want to be your enemy, I want to be your friend." Gaara kept smiling, holding out a hand to Sasuke. "So, friends?"

Sasuke looked at Gaara's hand with mistrust, then looked back at Gaara, seeing nothing but truth in the pale green eyes. After a minute of thinking, Sasuke took Gaara's hand and gave a very weak smile.

"As long as I get food."

"Of course, follow me," Gaara said, his smile growing.

Sasuke thought as they walked. Gaara...smiling? He really had changed over the years. He never knew Gaara could be so warmhearted, and towards him of all people. He followed the Kage down the halls until he was lead into a room.

"This is where you'll be staying, is this alright?" Gaara asked, watching as Sasuke explored the room.

It was a nice room, not as big as the one that he had back in the cabin, but Sasuke liked it. He noticed a book case filled with some random books. The carpet was a white color speckled with black. There was a large window with a window seat, the white curtains closed. Sasuke looked around the rest of the room, finding the bathroom easily and finally flopped down on the bed, curling up in a little ball. The bed was so soft and the pillows were heavenly. The bed shits were a dark purple and the pillows were white, but Sasuke didn't care about the colors, the bed was comfy. Gaara smiled and looked Sasuke over.

"Content?" He asked.

"Content," Sasuke mumbled back. He looked over at Gaara, still curled up on the bed. "Thanks...for being kind to me. Not many people are."

"I understand how you feel. But many people are kind to you you know...I'll come get you when supper is ready. Do you want to eat in the kitchen or in here?"

"Anywhere is fine by me, I'm going to take a nap. Right, Dusk?"

The black cat meowed as Gaara left, closing the door on his way out. Sasuke's happiness seemed to drain out of him as he stared at the ceiling. The pain was still there, with the anger. He just waned it to go away. Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling like someone placed a weight on his chest. It wasn't long until he felt tears coming to his eyes, one even slipped out. Dusk watched Sasuke and placed her head on his chest, she didn't know what to do. Her ears perked up when the door opened, Gaara peeking his head in.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" He asked, seeing Sasuke jump up and quickly wipe his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm OK..." Sasuke mumbled, looking at Gaara. "What?"

"You were crying...want to talk about it?" Carefully, Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, giving Sasuke a soft smile. "It might help."

Sasuke knew he shouldn't, it was way to soon to open up to Gaara...but...he needed to talk to someone. Kakashi wasn't a choice for him because he knew the white haired man would tell Naruto or Tsunade. But would Gaara?

"Can you promise not to tell anyone?" Sasuke asked, looking into Gaara's eyes. "I...I don't like showing my weaknesses in front of people..."

"I understand," Gaara said softly, placing his hand on Sasuke's, trying to offer comfort. "I won't tell anyone, Sasuke. I promise you."

Sasuke watched Gaara for a little longer, looking at Dusk, then looking around. Where was Ego? Who knew with that fox... Dusk nodded at Sasuke, she knew her master needed someone to talk to. Sasuke looked back at Gaara and stayed silent for a minute, gripping the Kage's warm hand.

"I-It seems like every time I trust someone...I get hurt. That's why I shut people out...why I stay behind the walls I spent so long building up. Never letting anyone in. I was so sick of being hurt and tortured with my feelings I thought that anger and keeping everyone away would fix it...I wouldn't be hurt again. I just found that the more I shut people out, the angrier I got. It's ironic really, I thought shutting people out would help me, but when they never tried to break down the walls I got irritated..."

Sasuke stopped, unconsciously gripping Gaara's hand tighter, he was trying to fight back the tears.

"As soon as I began to let people in, to trust again, I just got hurt. I kept getting hurt. Then I opened up more to that jackass. I...I felt like someone cared...someone actually...loved me, that I wasn't alone anymore. But he had to...I don't even know why I'm telling you this."

Gaara nodded and smiled.

"Maybe your telling me this because you want to trust...maybe you finally broke down your own walls. Sasuke, no one wants to hurt anyone, not even you...I may be out of line in saying this but, I know from personal experience that the heat of a Tailed Beast can do many odd things to the carrier. Yes, Naruto did cheat on you consciously, but it's not healthy for you to hold in your anger...you don't hate Naruto, your just mad. Sasuke, hate hurts the hater more than the hated."

Without prior warning, Gaara hugged Sasuke, making the raven jump a little.

"But how do I fix the pain?" Sasuke mumbled, another tear escaping.

"You let go of it. That's what I did. Once I let my hate and pain go, I felt better, like I could build more bridges than walls." Gaara let go of Sasuke, his smile softer. "Come on, let's go eat."

Dinner was good, but Sasuke found himself back in the bed, Dusk sleeping next to him with Ego on his legs. They both had become his companions. And he felt a lot better with them. But how Gaara was acting towards him...Sasuke couldn't describe it, how it made him feel. He didn't feel like he wanted to open up to anyone else but...he felt better when he did. And Gaara...the red-haired man knew how he felt. Knew what it was like to be hated, but so did Naruto...but after what Naruto did. Anger filled Sasuke once more, but he tried to let it go. Trying to do what Gaara and Kakashi told him to do...but...he was so hurt...so sad.

Sasuke felt his eyes closing, sleep drawing him into his dreams. But he felt something else...betrayed, he felt like that a lot lately. It was natural right? His trust and love for the blond idiot was crumbled up and thrown aside. Sleepily, Sasuke gripped his mark. It hadn't been bothering him,but he wondered if Orochimaru was still looking for him. He didn't want to think about it...he just wanted to sleep...

XXX

Sabbia: There, my plan is in motion!

Gaara: Yay! I have a part in this!

Naruto: Hey, is there any chance that Sasuke and I will get back together?

Sabbia: Depends~ ….Haven't planned that far yet, but currently: No.

Naruto: Awww

Sasuke: Naruto, you deserve to die in a hole.

Naruto: I'm sorry!

Sabbia: …...right...R&R people!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

_**"****Curse**_ _**Mark or Kurama talking."**_

Note: I am so sorry I have not been writing, been really busy. This one is short, but it is to ease myself back into writing. Please tell me what you want to see in the story~!

XXX

Naruto rubbed his head, his eyes red and bloodshot. He missed Sasuke, but he was thinking about everything that had happened. Mainly questing himself on his actions. He deserved for Sasuke to hate him, he knew that. Naruto felt horrible for betraying Sasuke, he just wanted to make things right...but knowing Sasuke, that was easier said than done. The raven probably didn't want to see Naruto, ever. But where was Sasuke? Kakashi didn't tell him, neither would Ego or Lance. No one would. That only made Naruto more worried, he just wanted to talk to Sasuke, explain himself...but he couldn't.

"Still wallowing in your self pity?" Lance asked, leaning against the wall, watching Naruto. "The door was unlocked."

"Lance...I don't understand..."

"What don't you understand?" Lance asked again, sitting in a chair beside Naruto. "I'll try to explain...if it will help your grief."

"Why do you care?"

"If your sad, then you harm Kyuubi and Ego."

Naruto gave a feeble smile. Rubbing his hair.

"I just don't understand...I mean, I didn't even have sex with Kiba..."

"But you did share an intimate moment with him, did you not?"

"Just a few kisses. The heat was to strong...what am I talking about? I did it willingly. The heat had nothing to do with it."

"It played a part, but I'm afraid you were so desperate to relieve yourself from the feeling of heat that you turned to the nearest person...but tell me, Naruto, what happened that night?"

Naruto chewed on his lip a little. He hadn't gotten any sleep for the past week, and hadn't been eating much. His memory was foggy and everything seemed to be in a blur.

"We were walking down an ally way, the night I was to return to Sasuke. I just...I pinned him against the wall and smelled his neck, from there we did nothing but a few kisses. But during that time...I felt something snap, something break...what was it?"

Lance was quiet this time. Watching Naruto, he knew this was going to be a very long explanation.

"Tailed Beast do not mate by having sex, against popular belief. Instead, when the tailed beast is near one they love, or in physical contact with anyone, their chakra will latch onto that person. Back before this mishap with Kiba, your chakra latched itself to Sasuke, thus making him your mate. But when you cheated on him with Kiba, your chakra fell off Sasuke, so to speak, and then connected with Kiba, making him your new mate...Naruto, physical touch during heat is the most important part of it. It strengths the bonds between you and your mate."

"Then I know what I have to do," Naruto mumbled, looking over at Lance.

"And what is that?"

"I need to keep away from Kiba and everyone else during my next heat...if I break the bond with Kiba...then maybe I'll have a clear conscious so that way I can talk to Sasuke and apologize myself. Even if he still does hate me, I want him to know I didn't have sex with Kiba..."

"You know he never wants to see you again."

"I know..." Naruto mumbled sadly, closing his eyes. "I feel like I need to sleep...but I can't."

"Guilt is what keeps you awake...guilt is a deadly thing. Just try to relax."

"Why won't Kyuubi talk to me?"

"Anger." Lance stood up and looked Naruto over. "He's safe, Naruto, don't worry. And happy, I assure you. Good day."

Naruto nodded good-bye, watching Lance leave. His heart was heavy, he just wanted to talk to Sasuke...tell him and apologize...even if Sasuke still hated him. The guilt was over-bearing. He planned on telling Sasuke the night he returned to the cabin, but explain to Sasuke softly about how hard it was to control his heat...but...Naruto heard Kyuubi growl a little, but he ignored it, the demon fox hadn't talked to Naruto in over a week.

**"Naruto..."** Kyuubi mumbled, hearing his kit give a small mumble in response. **"Try to get some sleep..."**

"I don't wanna..."

**"I will take over your body and bang your head against the wall until you pass out unless you get up and go to bed. Or at least lay on the couch." **

Naruto sighed deeply, standing up slowly only to walk over to the couch and collapse on it, groaning a little as he curled up. But sleep didn't come quickly, it came slowly...very slowly.

XXX

Sasuke was having a lot of fun. He never knew making paper air planes and origami cranes out of Gaara's paper work could have been so entertaining. The red-haired man was getting slightly annoyed. Every time he finished signing a document and set it in the done pile, Sasuke made a bird out of it.

"How many have you made?" Gaara finally asked, looking at Sasuke who was finishing another crane.

"Uh...around...354...wait...355," he said, placing the next bird down in the giant stack.

"Don't your eyes hurt?"

"Doesn't your hand hurt?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow at Sasuke, the two having a mini stare down.

"You know if you make a thousand within the year and make a wish it comes true right?"

"Really?...Have any more paper?"

"...how about I get you some Origami paper...instead of my paper work."

Sasuke shrugged and looked at the stack of birds, where was he going to put them all? And like hell Gaara was going to take them from him. The rest of the day went by slowly. And Sasuke kept making birds out of the fancy paper Gaara got him. He now had 401. He put the next bird down and stared up at the ceiling. He was laying down on the couch, getting more bored at every moment. Gaara noticed and gave a feeble smile.

"Have any idea of what you want to do today?"

"No..." Sasuke mumbled, glancing over at Gaara. "Not really...where is Ego?"

"Said he had some business to take care of."

Sasuke 'hned' and kept staring at the ceiling, closing his eyes once he felt a burning sensation in them.

"Hey, Gaara, mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing, Sasuke," Gaara said idly, signing some more paper work.

"Are you gay?"

Gaara looked at Sasuke, seeing a bored look on the raven's face.

"No, Sasuke, I'm not. I have a fiance."

"Oooh, is she hot?"

"...I believe so, yes."

"Where is she from?"

"The Village Hidden in the Mist. I am to marry her as a peace-treaty between our countries."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes. She is a very polite, respectable young lady."

"Young? How old is she?"

"A year below my age."

"Pedo."

Gaara looked back at Sasuke, the raven ignoring him again. It was hard, Gaara would grant that. Just being around Sasuke seemed to drain his energy, how in the world did Naruto and Kakashi do this all day? Standing up slowly, Gaara tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Come on, let's get some dinner. I'm done for the day."

Walking through the halls, Sasuke began to feel a little sad. His anger diminished over the course of the weeks, but...shaking the thoughts out of his head, he concentrated on food. Picking out a nice restaurant, Sasuke peeked over the booths at the other people, watching them. Gaara,on the other hand, took the time to find out a little more about Sasuke, and how to deal with him.

"Sasuke, what did you usually do with Kakashi and...uh..."

"Watch movies, read books, bother Kakashi, and chase squirrels...why?"

"Just wondering how to keep you entertained while you're here."

"Do you have any sand squirrels?"

"Um...no?"

"Then I guess I'll bug you."

Gaara sighed, rubbing his eyes. How did Naruto and Kakashi do it? He would only hope that he wouldn't have to watch over Sasuke for much longer, this was stressful.

XXX

Sabbia: Short short short short short!

Sasuke: R&R people!


End file.
